


YAYAYA

by wanderingsilverangel



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cliche, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsilverangel/pseuds/wanderingsilverangel
Summary: Who knew coffee shops could set people up for the best day of their life?





	YAYAYA

Felix has been coming to this coffee shop for years and he's never seen the barista. He comes to the conclusion that he's new. Felix finds himself peeking around the other customers in line just for a look at the gorgeous man. 

"Next please," The gorgeous man says. Despite his pretty choppy Korean, Felix can read the man's name. He immediately commits this Hyunjin to memory. There's a bright smile on his face as Felix steps up to the counter. "What would you like?" 

"Uh, just hot chocolate please," Felix replies, barely keeping the stutter out of his voice. It's hard to keep a train of thought under Hyunjin's gaze. 

"You got it. And what's your name, cutie?" Felix can't keep the heat from rising to his face at Hyunjin's words. 

"Oh, um, it's Felix." Hyunjin nods and writes it on the cup. Felix's ears are red when he steps away from the counter to take his usual place by the window. 

A few minutes later, a familiar face is dropping Felix's hot chocolate off. 

"Hey Chan," Felix greets. The Aussie smiles in return. Chan wipes his hands on the apron around his waist before sitting down. 

"What's up, Felix?" Chan says. Felix takes a sip of his drink before asking the question that's on the tip of his tongue. 

"Who's the new barista?" Felix asks, making sure to switch to English. Not that it would help if Hyunjin speaks English. Chan snorts. 

"Hyunjin. He's actually around your age. Just a few months older as far as I know. We hired him last week. He just hasn't been working when you've been here. I've been thinking about swapping his and Jisung's shifts. You know how Jisung is practically sprinting out of here when his shift ends to get to his class. It'll probably make it easier on him," Chan says this almost as though he isn't really talking to Felix. More like he's thinking out loud. That happens sometimes. Chan thinks for a moment before turning to look at Felix with a sly grin. "I could put in a good word for you?" Chan leans in closer and lowers his voice. "Considering he hasn't stopped glancing over here, I would assume he's already interested."

"No, no, that's fine. Please don't. I mean yeah, he's cute, but I don't know anything about him. So yeah. There's no need," Felix rambles with his ears slowly turning red. Chan snickers. Glancing over at the counter, Chan smirks as he watches Hyunjin walk over to where he and Felix are sitting. 

Chan doesn't say anything as Felix glances at his phone. He just sits and watches as Hyunjin bites his lip, clutching something in his hand. Hyunjin hesitates so Chan discreetly waves him over. 

Felix doesn't look up until he feels a tap on his shoulder. His ears turn ruby red when he looks up to see Hyunjin looks down at him. There's an embarrassed look on Hyunjin's face as he presses a slip of paper into Felix's hands. "That's my number. You're, uh, you're really cute so I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime and get to know one another?"

Felix can only look up at him amazed. The fact that such a gorgeous man noticed him, of all people? That's what Felix calls luck. There's a slowly growing disappointed look on Hyunjin's face and Felix realizes that he never answered. "Oh, uh, yeah! I'd love to!" Felix knows he sounds way too eager but he can't help it. 

"Really? That's great. I'll text you, er, well, you can text me so I can get your number. Then we'll plan something. I've gotta get back to my job, but I'll see you around, Felix." Hyunjin waves with an excited smile on his face as he walks back to the counter. Felix's own dopey smile matches his perfectly. Chan smiles, happy that his socially awkward friend is finally finding someone else.  

\--------

Felix and Hyunjin spend three days texting each other nearly nonstop before the date is brought up again. Then they, of course, spend three hours arguing about where to go and what they should do. Hyunjin wanted to do something extravagant but Felix wanted something simple. So they turned to the expert help of Seungmin, whom they both happen to know from class, to solve their dispute. 

"Come on, Seungmin, you can't go to dinner on the first date! Everyone knows that," Felix argues. The pout on his lips was cute, Hyunjin had to admit, but they're in the middle of an argument so there's no way he'd say that. 

"But you can't do something so simple! You just want to stay home and watch a movie!" Hyunjin says almost petulantly. Seungmin rubs his temples, clearly fed up with the two's arguing. 

"What if you do something that falls in the middle? There's a fair in town down by the beach. There will be food, so you can do Hyunjin's dinner, but it's also pretty simple, so Felix should be happy as well. Can I go now? I have a lecture in half an hour and I need to ask the professor some questions." Hyunjin and Felix consider it. Felix, of course, hadn't known that the fair was even in town, nonetheless, he thinks it's a good idea. Hyunjin, of course, would be happy with almost anything. He just wants to impress Felix. 

"I'd be okay with it," Felix says after a minute. Seungmin raises an eyebrow at Hyunjin, his hands on his hips and obviously waiting for an agreement from him. Hyunjin sighs. 

"Yeah, okay. That works for me too." 

"Good, you survived your first lover's spat. Now, I believe the both of you have classes to get to so move it," Seungmin says as he takes off across the street to enter the music hall. Hyunjin and Felix look at one another before they both burst into laughter. Saying their respective farewells, Felix and Hyunjin rush off to their classes. Felix wonders how he's gonna keep his mind on history when he has an upcoming date with Hyunjin. 

\----------

This would be why he ends up with Chan and Jisung, one of Felix's friends from class, in his dorm three days later. Felix's date is finally upon him but he obviously can't find a single thing he thinks would be appropriate to wear. Ignoring how he feels like a teenager in a teen-romance movie, he called Chan and Jisung to help him. 

As per usual, Jisung was absolutely useless. Chan's only advice was to dress comfortably. Felix sighs because he's pretty much back at square one. 

"Geez, you really like this guy. Just wear something you would normally wear. If he's going on a date with you, then he liked the look of then so that's probably what he wants," Jisung says offhandedly. He tends to do that. He'll give the greatest advice and act like it's just him speaking his thoughts. Though, to be fair, it probably is him just speaking his thoughts. 

Going with Jisung's sage wisdom, Felix grabs a white turtleneck sweater and a grey and black flannel and throws them on. He quickly pulls on a pair of normal blue jeans. Frowning at the rat's nest his hair is, Felix walks to the bathroom to fix the brown mess. Hey, don't judge, he didn't have class today so why should anyone expect him to care? 

Once he's finally satisfied, Felix walks our to show his friends. Chan smiles at Felix's outfit. 

"You look like you. Good," Chan states. Jisung finally looks up from his phone and nods in approval. His eyes light up with a mischievous look. 

"Hey," he starts slyly, "could I do your makeup?" 

Felix looks at Jisung confused. Typically, he doesn't wear makeup. "Um, I don't wear makeup."

"I know, but it  _is_  a special occasion, isn't it? So please?" Jisung practically begs. Felix sighs but relents. It takes him half an hour with lots of shouting and pain on Felix's part, but in the end, Felix is happy he let Jisung do his makeup. It makes his stand out more and his lips more pronounced. He was sure to make sure Jisung didn't cover his freckles since Hyunjin's already mentioned that he likes them. 

With a glance at his phone, Felix lets a curse slip past his lips. He's gonna be late. With a quick good-bye to Jisung and Chan, Felix darts out the door. He and Hyunjin agreed to meet at the entrance and Felix will just barely make it in time if he runs. 

It's a mad dash to the entrance and in the end, he doesn't make it. Felix doubles over to catch his breath as he stops in front of Hyunjin. Hyunjin takes in Felix's windblown hair and clothing choice. It's perfect but holy crap he wasn't ready for when Felix stood up. There's makeup around his eyes and everything just seems accentuated. His freckles stand out more. His eyes seem to be shining brighter than Hyunjin thought was possible. His windblown hair just adds a surreal effect.

However, on the opposite end, Felix wasn't prepared for how gorgeous Hyunjin looks. There's only a hint of makeup on his face but he looks ethereal in Felix's eyes. Of course, you'd have to be blind not to see what a gorgeous human Hyunjin is. His black hair is styled to perfection and the barely visible eyeliner just accentuates his eyes. Felix honestly has no words. 

"You're late but you look amazing so I'll forgive you," Hyunjin says with a cheeky smile. Felix's face flushes and he looks away. Hyunjin gestures towards the entrance. "Well? Let's get this date started."

\-----------

The entire date is filled with cautious flirting and easy laughter. It's not until two hours later that Hyunjin works up the nerve to lace his fingers with Felix's. 

"We should end our date in the cheesiest way possible," Hyunjin says this while pointing to the Ferris Wheel. Felix smiles and nods. Hyunjin grabs Felix's hand and drags him to the line, which is thankfully, not too long. 

The view from the top is beautiful. The ocean glitters in the sunset, reflecting its golden glow. Hyunjin never lets go of Felix's hand. They scoot close to one another and Felix rests his head on Hyunjin's shoulder. 

"So, I know we only met like a week ago but I really love spending time with you. Do you, maybe, want to do this again, sometime?" Hyunjin asks. Felix looks up with a wide grin and nods. Acting on impulse, Felix presses his lips to Hyunjin's cheek. 

Right on some invisible cue, the fireworks go off. There's a dopey grin on both of their faces as they watch the fireworks from the prime viewpoint. There's no doubt in either of their minds that even if things don't work out romantically, they'll stay friends for a long time.  


End file.
